Nail in the Coffin
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: The night Randy is kicked out of Evolution didn't end like he thought it would.  Especially with that final nail in his coffin.  Payback will be a witch.


**Author's Note: This idea just sort of came to me after watching videos from around Evolution days.**

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs. If you recognize 'em I don't own 'em.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~August 16****th****, 2004 Monday Night RAW (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~**

They had told me to wear a dress. When we hit the ring to help Randy I stayed on the ground. I nodded my head at Randy retaining the belt and I got into the ring carefully. After Hunter got done hugging Randy I did it.

I had a feeling most of the Divas were right. I was lucky. I looked at Jerry when he started asking about the women. I pointed to myself. My red hair was curled and my dress was a short black number. When Batista put Randy on his shoulders I backed into the corner and hopped up on the turnbuckle.

I was still so excited for Randy but it hurt to see Hunter and the rest of us turn on him. I wasn't going to be doing anything but sitting on the top turnbuckle. That was what they had told me before we even hit the ring.

I watched trying not to show my distress as Hunter, Ric, and Dave tore Randy apart. I had a bad feeling that they had lied to me as well. I wasn't just going to be sitting on the turnbuckle. I wasn't Eric's favorite anymore so I was prone to getting in more trouble. Hunter walked over to me and grabbed my left wrist and yanked me from the turnbuckle. He got a few more shots on Randy before he got in my face.

Ric and Dave were holding Randy up between the two of them.

"Phoenix do it. You're going to slap Randy." He hissed at me. I was starting to shake my head but Hunter's grip tightened on my wrist.

"You will do it or you're next." He hissed at me. I turned to Randy.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as I brought my right hand back and slapped Randy as hard as I could. I backed up into the turnbuckle as they continued their assault. I was trying not to cry. I'd seen it before I had slapped Randy.

He'd never sent me that look of hatred before but he had this time. I looked at my sisters who were standing. I looked down at my right hand imagining the blood even though it wasn't on my hand.

"Phoenix get over here!" Hunter yelled. I came without a second thought. Looking at what they could do to Randy they could easily do to me. I'm only a Diva. I walked over to Hunter and looked at him. I was pissed but I'd try to keep a face on it.

"You've started to do something lately." He said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know perfectly well. You won using it last night." Hunter said. I turned to Dave when he made one kissing sound.

"No. I will not do it." I protested. I would have continued my protest only they'd gathered around me. Dave was behind me which was freaking me out because I would be in perfect position to drop me to the mat like they had to Randy.

"You have until three to do it or you end up like Randy." Ric said. I closed my eyes.

"One, Two-"Dave started but I dived out of the circle until I was close to Randy's side. I glared at them as I brought my face down to his.

"Randy I'm sorry. Please this isn't my fault." I whispered into his ear hoping that some part would realize that I wasn't to blame. I then brought my lips to his and gave him the final nail in his coffin. I'd called it a Last Kiss, last night. It had preceded my Codebreaker. I pulled back and fisted my hands in my lap.

"Good girl." Hunter said. I was shaking in rage. We got out of the ring and I stalked into Trish's locker room instead of Evolution's.

"Are you okay Phoenix?" Trish asked. I shook my head before I collapsed on her couch and buried my face in my hands as I sobbed it out.

My head jerked up when Trish's door was slammed open. There stood a very beaten and bloody Randy Orton. He ignored Trish's protests as he stalked across to me. He yanked me up by my upper arm.

"You're no better then what every Diva says about you. You are a dirty slut. I thought we were friends Eldio." He hissed. I cringed. Not only had he hit the nail on the head about what the Divas said about me but he had called me Eldio. He never did that accept when we were joking.

"Randy, I wasn't supposed to do anything. They told me I would be up on the turnbuckle." I pleaded. He released my arm.

"What's stopping me from hitting you with the RKO right now?" He asked. I looked away from him.

"Nothing is." I whispered still not meeting his eyes.

"If it wasn't bad enough that you slapped me you listen to them and dare to give me a Last Kiss?" He demanded.

"Randy it was that or join you on the mat as beaten and bloody as you. Hell maybe they would have done worse to me." I hissed as I met his eyes again. My posture had changed to one of challenge and my eyes were now shooting fire.

"So just because they demand you do something you do it?" Randy asked. I could see him getting ready to put on that cocky smile.

"You forget that I'm out of favor with the boss too. I can't completely alienate myself in my own stable." I replied. I had recently told Bischoff enough was enough.

"Enough both of you." Trish said as she forcefully got between the two of us.

"Randy, can't you see it?" Trish asked.

"See what? All I see is the dirty slut in front of me." Randy sneered. I was done taking a backseat.

"You're blind and stupid. I see Phoenix. I see the girl who has been your best friend since the two of you were in diapers. I see the woman who was in tears because of what just happened to you." Trish hissed as she turned to him. Randy threw up his hands.

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me Eldio. Just know you're going to get yours." Randy said as he turned and stalked out. When he left the fight left my body. I could feel it. I was done. I needed to be home. I just had no idea how close I was to being kicked out myself. Actually I needed to be in Jeff's arms. I waved at Trish before I left.

I walked out of her locker room and ran into Eric Bischoff. This day was getting better and better.

"Hello Eric." I said in as much of a pleasant voice as I could muster.

"You did well out there. See you later. You're still going to watch what you're doing though." Eric said before he left. I rolled my eyes behind his back. I didn't want to hear it from him. I walked into Evolution's locker room. I just grabbed my bag. Hunter said something to me but I ignored him. I didn't want to be in any conversations with him.


End file.
